


Switch day

by Shippet



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Happy Castiel, Happy Dean, Love, Soulmates, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 21:08:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12690270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shippet/pseuds/Shippet
Summary: tomorrow Dean turns 18 and then he can finally meet his soulmate. But before he can he has to switch bodies and find his soulmate.





	Switch day

Dean was really nervous because tomorrow is his eighteenth birthday that means he can switch from bodies with his soulmate. If his soulmate is eighteen to. No one knows when it´s going to happen and no one switches on the same day. his mother is really happy for him. His father is always working and if he comes home he always sleeps he doesn’t know anything about Dean’s live or Sammy’s for that matter. Sam is his little brother and all he wants is that his brother is that he brother is happy. So he will help Dean´s soulmate when they switch and Dean will help Sammy´s soulmate when it´s his time. It´s the last day of the vacation. Dean has everything ready for school. Dean went to bed early so he would be ready for his first day of school

The next day he woke up in a strange bed. In a strange room. Nooo!!! My soulmate and I switched. Now Dean was going to miss his first day of school. All his friends that he missed in the vacation, but on the other hand was he going to meet his soulmate today. So Dean stood up and went downstairs. There was one person sitting on the table and looked at him shocked. Hey Cassie what are you doing up this early? Hey I’m not Cassie I’m Dean his soulmate. Hey, Dean-o I was wondering when that finally was going to happen. Can you call us sick for school? Dean asked Yes of course!! So where am I? you’re in Castiel Novak’s house. Then why did you call me Cassie? That’s my nickname for my younger brother. Are you his only brother? No, but they all left for college. 

Castiel woke up and immediately saw he wasn’t in his own room. He looked in the mirror and saw a cute nerd with huge glasses and a lot of freckles. Looked really cute. Cas was really happy that this was his soulmate. He walked downstairs and saw a little boy sitting at a table. Hey.. he said, hey Dean is something wrong? I’m not Dean I’m Castiel. You are his soulmate Sam said. Hey Castiel my name is Sam. I’m his little brother. How old are you? And do you have any siblings? How many siblings and how old are they? Hahaha, a lot of questions and you’re for someone who is not even my soulmate. I’m 18 years old. I have a lot of brothers and sisters but the only one who still lives home is Gabriel the rest all left for college. Gabriel is almost 19 years old. So I guess my soulmates name is Dean, but when did he turn 18? Can you tell me something about him? he turned 18 today Sam said. Wow they really didn’t want me to wait anymore any longer. So how am I going to find him? I have an idea what if you take his phone from his nightstand. And I’ll explain the rest when your back with his phone. Cas went upstairs and saw Dean’s phone on the nightstand. He walked downstairs again. Before we can do this does Gabe know your password from your phone? Sam asked. Yes he does know. Okay so I’ll open Dean’s phone so you can send something to your own phone so you can meet somewhere. 

You: hey 

Cas was waiting for an answer but he didn’t get it. Where did I let my phone last night? I hope I put it somewhere where Dean can find it. Sam made something to eat for the both of them. Cas walked upstairs to get dressed he took sweatpants and a band t-shirt because that were the only clothes that fit him.   
Dean walked upstairs to get dressed but everything he tried was oversized so he just put on a t-shirt and pants that he liked the best. Then he heard something buzzing but he couldn’t find where it was coming from. So he started to look better for it I hope it’s his phone so we can communicate. Then he finally found it in a jeans that was on his bed. He looked at it and saw he got an message from his number. it is Cas!! he yelled at Gabriel. He run downstairs and gave the phone to Gabriel to unlock it. 

Cas: hey I’m Castiel and I’m your soulmate as you mid have heard from my brother. I’m sorry I’m on your phone but it would be way harder to do it without it. I hope you don’t mind.

Dean: hey Castiel I’m Dean. No, of course, I don’t mind it’s way easier this way. So where do you want to meet?

Castiel: what about at school. Just in front the building.

Dean: okay see you in ten minutes.

Dean was at school first because he lived only a block away. So he waited, but then he heard someone call Cas. so he looked around to see who was calling. He saw a group of boys and girls walking to him. hey why weren’t you at school today? Someone asked. Then a girl asked why he was so quiet. But then Cas came walking to them. What are you guys doing? The friends looked in the direction but Dean didn’t dare to look. He hoped Cas would explain what was happening. What do you think you’re doing? A tall guy asked. It’s me, Cas. Wait is this your soulmate? Yes he is!! Cas said excited for his friends to meet his soulmate, but Dean didn’t look comfortable. So Cas did the only thing he could think of the comfort him he hugged him and putted an arm around him. He heard a lot of approval from his friends but he didn’t look at them he first wanted to make Dean comfortable. And when he was he started to introduce him to his friends. So this is my soulmate Dean we switched today and that’s why we weren’t at school today and this is the first time we see each other. So Dean who are you. Tell us something about you! One of Cas’ friends asked. So is this checking if my soulmate is okay the first time I see him? Cas said. Dean felt really awkward and as a habit he looked at his watch. And saw it was almost 5 o’clock. Cas?... he didn’t react to busy in a conversation with his friends. How did that happen? Cas?... he tried again. Nothing. So he did the only thing he could think of he grabbed Cas face and pulled his close. His lips where really soft and he is an amazing kisser. When they opened there eyes they switched body’s again. So are you normal again the tall boys asked? Yes I am. we’ll let you alone to meet your soulmate a blond girl said. So… let’s go somewhere private. Dean followed Cas to the park across from the school. He has never been there it was really big and there were a lot of people walking their dogs. They sat down on a bench. Neither knew what to say. It was silence from a minute or 2, but then Cas broke it. So let’s just start to know each other. I already know Sam, so what’s your favorite color.

they talked like this for hours they didn’t even go home to eat. They just went to a subway to eat something. They stayed until they needed to go home to sleep. Cas walked Dean home and when they arrived Cas only stopped at the porch. So do I kiss him? Cas thought. He already kissed me. But is it weird to kiss him now. On the first day we’ve met? You know what fuck it I like him so let’s just do it. Dean was looking worried because he haven’t said anything for a while. Is everything okay he asked. Yes I was just thinking about something. Cas said without thinking. Dean was shocked and Cas grabbed his chance. He kissed him hard on the lips. Al of a sudden the door opened and Sam stood there. Dean and Cas broke a part blush on their faces and ears. So you must be Cas. yes now I’m in my own body. After that Dean and Cas said there good byes Cas walked home. Dean and Sam talked about the rest of the day and Sam listened very carefully. He was so happy for his big brother.   
When Cas arrived home Gabe was sitting in the living room. Watching people prank someone. When he saw Cas walking inside he turned off the TV. Hey Cassie, so what happened? He told him everything. He went to his room. He took his phone and texted Dean. they texted until late in the night. But they couldn’t care less because they were texted with the person they were going to spend the rest of their live with and that made them really happy.


End file.
